PitaTen One Shots
by Chrae Neko
Summary: A series of one-shots about Pita-Ten.


Emmy: How long has it been since I wrote a story? Let's just say it's been a while... Anyways, I had a whole lot going on, but since summer's coming up, I should be able to get some stories up!

"Good morning, su!" An over-enthusiastic girl was clinging onto a boy. Her long, pinkish-red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and two strange bunny-things were on her head. The boy looked sort of annoyed, but also looked like he didn't mind.

"Misha-San!" Koboshi couldn't take it anymore, and started yelling, "Stop hanging on Kotarou-Chan like that!" Misha looked at her for a few moments, and started hugging Kotarou again. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" She got even more bothered by the girl, if that was even possible.

"Give it up, Uematsu," Ten-chan said, flicking her forehead as she turned to answer him.

"Don't flick me!"

Kotarou finally spoke up, "Aren't you going to be late for class, Misha-San?" He turned his head so he could see her face.

"But I want to stay with Kotarou-Kun!" Misha protested, keeping her arms locked around his neck. Kotarou was silent for a few moments, and she then let go. "Okays! I'll go, su!" After she left, the group just stood there for a few seconds.

Ten-Chan was the first to move, and headed toward the door. "We're going to be late ourselves if we don't hurry."

"You're right!" Kotarou and Koboshi followed after him.

Kotarou stood in front of the chalk board, and set the chalk down in the tray. The teacher looked at it for a few seconds. "Sorry, but that's wrong, please sit down."

He returned to his seat, sort of disappointed. 'I always try to do my best but sometimes it isn't enough...' Koboshi shot him a smile, but that really didn't make him feel better. He looked out the window, and saw Misha hovering there, waving at him.

"Hewwo, Kotarou-Kun! I came up here to see ya, su!" She exclaimed, while he scooted closer to the glass.

"What did I say about flying in public? You're going to get caught by the circus!" He said, trying to have nobody else hear him.

"Something you want to tell the class, Higuchi?" The teacher asked, and all the eyes in the room turned to him. He glanced back at the window to find that Misha was gone.

"No sir." He said, a little embarrassed. 'Good thing no one saw her...'

The teacher nodded his head, "Good. Now, let's continue. Hopefully Higuchi won't start talking to himself again."

On his way home, Kotarou noticed that a certain person that was constantly hanging on him was missing. 'Usually Misha-San is around on the way home...' Then, he caught the sound of the familiar giggle. Just a few seconds after the hyper Misha came in sight of them, she was glomping onto Kotarou again.

"Didn't I tell you this morning to not do that?" Koboshi shouted at the girl, who seemed to pay her no mind. Takashi, A.K.A. Ten-Chan, was walking behind them, not wanting to get involved. They soon arrived at the place where him and Koboshi go one way, and Misha and Kotarou go another. "See you tomorrow, Kotarou-Chan!" The blonde-haired girl waved, as the pair heading for the apartments waved back. "How come she gets to live so close to him?" She whined once they were out of hearing range. At this remark, Takashi just rolled his eyes and started down the street.

"Y'know... When I was talking to you in class today, I got in trouble," Kotarou said, trying to get her to stop visiting him during school hours.

She let go of him, and sighed, "I'm sorry, su... I was just trying to keep you from being bored in classy-wassy..." She sniffed, while staring at the ground.

Kotarou grabbed her hand, and she looked up from the ground. "It's okay, I guess. It wasn't boring at all." He said, and then thought to himself, 'Not that that's a good thing.' He smiled softly, and she turned back into her normal, perky self. "I guess... It was fun seeing you."

"That makes me so glad, su!" Misha looked down at him with gentle eyes. "Because when I see Kotarou-Kun smile, it makes me feel like I really can become a full-fledged angel one day!" Kotarou's face started to grow red, but he still looked calm. A drop of water hit Misha's forehead, and she looked up at the cloudy sky. "Rain..." As soon as she said it, rain started to pour from the sky.

"We'd better hurry home," He said, and they continued walking home.

In just a few minutes, they were standing in front of their homes. Kotarou noticed that Misha's house didn't even have one light on. "Is Shia-San still at her job?"

"Yeah," She replied calmly, opening up the door. Abruptly, she glomped onto Kotarou, almost making him lose his balance. "I don't want to be alone in the thunderstorm, su!"

Kotarou stared at Misha, who was making a sad face at him. 'She's acting just like a little kid...'

Misha and Kotarou were sitting at his table, sipping hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate is good when you're all wet, su!" She giggled, and then took another gulp.

"It's unbelievable..." Kotarou said after finishing his cocoa.

Misha blinked, and asked quizzically, "What is?"

"How you can be so happy all the time. Even when you're soaking wet you're happy..." He looked down into his now empty cup.

Misha seemed puzzled by what he said at first, but then figured out what to say. "You hafta keep believing in yourself! Even if you're in a bad situation at the current time, just trust that it'll get better! Besides... Being with Kotarou-Kun makes me very happy, too, because Kotarou-Kun is a very special person," She finished up, and Kotarou just sat on his chair, unable to say a word. She continued, still smiling brightly, "I want to stay with Kotarou-Kun forever!"

The moment was interrupted when they heard someone arriving at Misha's room. "Sounds like Shia-Chan is back! I better get back, because you probably have to study-wudy, and I've been sidetracking you..." She headed towards the door, and stepped outside. She looked back behind her shoulder, and said, "Thanks for letting me stay at your house until Shia-Chan got home, su!" Kotarou nodded, and she headed towards her own apartment.

'I want... To stay with you too.' He smiled to himself, and started getting dinner ready.

Emmy: That's all! It was a sorta Misha and Kotarou one-shot! If you've read this far, thanks for reading! You don't have to, but reviews are appreciated.


End file.
